


Никогда не верь дракону

by J2forever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood Magic, Captivity, Dragon blood, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2forever/pseuds/J2forever
Summary: У стаи драконов Дженсена было только одно правило: никогда не взаимодействовать с людьми. Не в форме дракона и особенно не в человеческой форме. Люди означали неприятности. От этой связи ничего нельзя было добиться.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Trust A Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548392) by [jessies_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessies_girl/pseuds/jessies_girl). 



Под Дженсеном проносился шквал зелёного, серого и синего цветов, но он не стал тратить время на то, чтобы полюбоваться видом. Его внимание было сосредоточено на гладкой чёрно-красной фигуре перед ним. Эйрик, возможно, официально и стал взрослым драконом, будучи на несколько лет старше Дженсена, но он остался таким же игривым и непослушным, как и всегда. Его летающие манёвры были грациозными и смелыми, и Дженсен с удовольствием следовал его примеру, чувствуя потоки воздуха на своей мерцающей чёрно-зелёной чешуе. Он потерял чувство времени и пространства, не отставая от Эйрика, и наконец присоединился к нему на выступе скалы, возвышавшейся над долиной.

— Это было весело, — фыркнул Дженсен, когда его острые глаза посмотрели на долину внизу. Он никогда не заходил так далеко за пределы их владений, зная, что старейшины не одобряют этого. Долина была человеческой территорией. Драконы и люди просто не смешивались.

После крупных столкновений столетия назад люди и драконы старались держаться подальше друг от друга. Хьялмарр, старейший и мудрейший из них, иногда входил в деревни в своём человеческом обличье, чтобы посмотреть, не возникла ли какая-нибудь опасность.

Так стая узнала о том, что, хотя люди и знали о драконах и магии их крови, на протяжении веков они забыли, что драконы могли менять форму. Хьялмарр регулярно пользовался этим, чтобы люди не забывали, что не должны заходить в царство драконов. Люди означали неприятности. От этой связи ничего нельзя было добиться.

По той же причине у членов стаи было только одно правило: никогда не взаимодействовать с людьми. Не в форме дракона и особенно не в человеческой форме.

— Да, это так, — подтвердил Эйрик. — Эй, Дженсен, видишь вон ту женщину? — Эйрик указал на несколько человеческих фигур, стоящих перед хижиной за пределами довольно широкой крепости вокруг впечатляющего замка. Дженсен легко мог разглядеть людей, предупредительность которых превосходила зрение. Он точно знал, что люди не могли разглядеть драконов на уступе, и если бы они улетели, то показались бы им птицами.

— Что? Эм, которая из них?

— С золотыми волосами, — уточнил Эйрик с ухмылкой. — Думаю, мне стоит попытать счастья с ней.

Дженсен напрягся. Он не был уверен, что правильно расслышал. Он медленно повернул голову, и его изумрудно-зелёные глаза остановились на рубиновых глазах Эйрика.

— Должно быть, я тебя неправильно расслышал, потому что это прозвучало так, будто ты собираешься нарушить правила Хьялмарра, чувак, — сказал он с предупреждающей интонацией в голосе.

— Правила должны нарушаться, малыш, — цыкнул Эйрик. — Было бы стыдно никогда не испытать эту прекрасную человеческую форму, в которую я могу превращаться.

Пока Дженсен настороженно наблюдал за ним, Эйрик закрыл глаза, и его очертания начали расплываться, пока, наконец, на Дженсена выжидающе не уставился мужчина с рыжеватыми волосами и ярко-красными глазами.

Дженсен мгновение выглядел ошеломлённым, а затем выдохнул.

— Ну, это не имеет значения, Эйр. Это запрещено. Кроме того, я не думаю, что слышал о людях с красными глазами. Это будет дохлый номер, и Хьялмарр получит твою чешую.

Эйрик моргнул, и красные глаза ящера превратились в карие человеческие.

— Ты что-то сказал? — усмехнулся он. — Ну же, Дженсен, будь умницей. Разве ты не слышал мифы о том, каким якобы потрясающим может быть секс с людьми? Все старые пердуны говорят об этом. Почему мы должны терять подобное только из-за каких-то вековых ссор? И не похоже, что люди узнают, что я дракон. Они узнают об этом не больше, чем когда Хьялмарр отправляется туда.

Глаза Дженсена незаметно сузились. Да, он интересовался людьми, но серьёзно относился к Хьялмарру и его правилам. Не то чтобы он был паинькой. У него была своя доля стычек с последующими наказаниями старейшин за непослушание. Но были правила, которые можно было обойти или нарушить, и были правила, которые должны оставаться неприкасаемыми. Вообще никакого взаимодействия с людьми не было ни одним из них.

— Не делай этого, Эйр. Не заставляй меня останавливать тебя. Я твой друг. Но это единственное правило, с которым никто не должен связываться. Так что, пожалуйста, не надо.

Дженсен ненавидел умоляющий тон своего голоса, но он был серьёзен. Эйрик только покачал головой.

— Было время, когда ты был куда веселее, малыш.

Дженсен вздохнул, и из его ноздрей вырвалась тонкая струйка дыма.

— Почему это так важно для тебя? Что такого особенного в твоём крошечном человеческом теле?

— Крошечное? — Эйрик рассмеялся. — Крошечное по сравнению с моим драконом, да, но среди людей я вряд ли буду крошечным, — рыжеватые волосы Эйрика развевались на ветру. — Некоторые вещи гораздо веселее в человеческой форме. Секс должен быть одним из них. Но также… вода.

— Вода? — Дженсен вздрогнул. Драконы не были большими поклонниками воды. Их внутренний огонь заставлял воду испаряться вокруг них, мешая зрению. Дженсен только однажды был в воде, не по своей воле. И он остался не в восторге от этого опыта. Он даже ненавидел летать под дождём.

— Да… Это так здорово, когда вокруг нет пара, тебе не кажется?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Он не знал. Он никогда не оставался в воде достаточно долго, чтобы пар утих. Он не был поклонником чувства холода, потому сказал как есть.

— Нет, детка. Я не говорю о воде и форме дракона. Ты должен попробовать это в человеческой форме, — глаза Эйрика сверкали. — Только не говори мне, что ты никогда этого не пробовал.

Дженсен снова пожал плечами.

— Я никогда не пробовал человеческий облик, Эйр. Не говоря уже о человеческой форме и воде.

Человеческий рот Эйрика открылся.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной!

Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что даже не знаешь свой человеческий облик?

— Я что, заикался? Я сказал «нет».

Эйрик не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Неудивительно, что ты считаешь моё тело крошечным. Мы должны это исправить. Давай, малыш. Изменись. Я хочу увидеть, как выглядят твои зелёные глаза, когда ты человек.

Дженсен с трудом сглотнул. У него никогда не было желания переоблачиться. Старейшины все говорили о том, как много проблем у людей, что Дженсен никогда не хотел узнать, на что это будет похоже. Однако слова Эйрика пробудили в нём любопытство. В конце концов, превращение в человеческую форму не было взаимодействием с людьми и, следовательно, не запрещалось.

— Дженсен, давай, чувак. Я хочу посмотреть, — настаивал Эйрик.

Дженсен вздохнул и кивнул. Он закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на человеческой частичке внутри себя. Воздух вокруг него ощетинился и скрутился, и Дженсен почувствовал, как его тело охватывает неудержимая дрожь. Когда она затихла, Дженсен открыл глаза и моргнул.

Вместо чёрных чешуек, мерцающих серебристо-зелёным цветом, он увидел бледно-розовую кожу на человеческих руках. Оглядев себя, Дженсен заметил, что везде, куда бы он ни посмотрел, его кожа была такой же. Розовой и мягкой. Без чешуи он чувствовал себя уязвимым, и это ему не нравилось.

На его левом бедре была белая линия. Шрам. На драконьем теле у него был такой же: однажды он пролетел слишком близко к расщеплённой молнией пихте и порезал ногу достаточно глубоко, чтобы пробить кожу. Тогда он был молодым и научился на собственном горьком опыте избегать острых углов.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул Эйрик рядом с ним, возвращая Дженсена в настоящее. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на своего друга, который был на дюйм или два ниже его в человеческом облике. — Я не эксперт по человеческому поведению, но я бы сказал, что женщины будут повсюду вокруг тебя. Ты даже выше меня.

— Это… странное чувство, — произнёс Дженсен голосом, который на мгновение показался ему чужим. — Я не чувствую себя в безопасности, Эйр.

— Не уверен, что это так, — усмехнулся Эйрик, но тут же посерьёзнел. — Но да, я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты привыкнешь к этому. Человеческое тело в действительности более упругое, чем кажется и ощущается вначале. Мне нравится, что твои глаза того же цвета, что и у твоего дракона, малыш. Хорошо выглядишь.

— У меня всё ещё драконьи глаза? — Дженсен яростно заморгал.

— Нет. Точно такого же цвета. Мои изменились, как ты заметил. Так… Так ты пойдёшь со мной?

Внезапно Дженсен встретился взглядом с Эйриком. Затем он закрыл глаза и заставил себя вернуться к своему дракону.

— Это всё еще запрещено, Эйр. Не делай этого.

Эйрик вздохнул и тоже отступил. Дженсен облегчённо вздохнул.

— Спасибо, — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой, на которую Айрик не ответил.

— Ты не можешь остановить меня, Дженсен. Я взрослый человек. Я сам себе хозяин. А ты просто иди и танцуй под музыку Хьялмарра, как ребёнок, которым ты и являешься. Но я тебя предупреждаю. Если ты расскажешь обо мне, я тебя выслежу.

— Ты же взрослый, верно. Но ты ведёшь себя как избалованный ребёнок, вместо того, чтобы быть ответственным. Я не боюсь тебя, — ответил Дженсен, чувствуя, как в нём разгорается огонь.

— Нет, ты боишься Хьяльмара. Из-за старой шкуры. Но ты должен бояться меня, — выплюнул в ответ Айрик, и глаза его вспыхнули красным.

— Я его не боюсь. Я его уважаю. С другой стороны, ты пытаешься заставить меня потерять всякое уважение к тебе.

Эйрик зарычал и выплюнул огненный шар к ногам Дженсена. Дракон Дженсена отреагировал инстинктивно, от оскорбления словно став больше.

— Мне жаль, что ты не видишь причины, — прошипел он. Сражаться с Эйриком было бесполезно, и у Дженсена появилось желание вернуться в их мир. Может быть, тогда его друг снова станет благоразумным. Дженсен повернулся, готовый взлететь.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе будет жаль, — холодно сказал Эйрик, и это заставило Дженсена обернуться к нему. Мгновение спустя жгучая боль охватила правую сторону его черепа, когда мускулистый шипастый хвост Эйрика развернулся, действуя как хлыст.

Дженсен взревел, боль и ярость от неожиданной атаки затопили его. Снова повернувшись к красноглазому дракону, он смутно ощутил, как капли серебристо-алой крови стекали из отвратительной раны на подбородке и смешивались с пылью на земле. Его кровь закипела от гнева из-за подобного трусливого поступка, и он бросился на другого дракона.

Эйрик был шокирован, потому что Дженсен всё еще стоял и сопротивлялся, и немедленно поднялся в воздух. Снова две гладкие чёрные фигуры гнались по воздуху, но если раньше это было веселье, то теперь — горькая погоня.

Дженсен был на хвосте у своего противника, и Эйрик делал всё возможное, чтобы сбросить разъярённого Дженсена со спины, поворачиваясь боком, петляя и резко меняя высоту. Что бы ни пытался сделать старший дракон, Дженсен не уступал ему. Эйрик нырнул вниз близко к утёсу, через край, и последовал за скалу как часть своего укрытия.

Постоянно догоняя Эйрика, бросая вызов всем шансам, Дженсен наконец смог схватить другого дракона. Эйрик был сбит с пути, и Дженсен воспользовался этой возможностью. Он крепко ухватился когтями за Эйрика, и они сцепились на полпути.

Пронзительный крик боли рассёк воздух, когда Дженсен провёл острыми как бритва когтями по боку Эйрика, оставив три глубоких кровоточащих пореза. Старший дракон изогнулся и сумел освободиться, хотя бы на мгновение. Однако этого было достаточно, чтобы взмахнуть своим шипастым хвостом в сторону Дженсена. По чистой случайности он попал точно в цель, и Дженсен стремительно полетел на встречный угол скалы. У него не было времени думать или приспосабливаться, чтобы избежать контакта с твёрдым камнем, и он ударился достаточно сильно, чтобы волна боли пронзила голову, спустившись по позвоночнику до самого кончика хвоста.

Зрение Дженсена затуманилось, когда боль и смятение отразились в его черепе, и он почувствовал, что падает. Зажмурившись в попытке прояснить зрение, Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел проносящуюся мимо карусель пейзажа. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что это было потому, что он спускался по спирали вдоль вертикальных утёсов, набирая скорость каждую секунду.

Безжалостная земля приближалась, и Дженсен на мгновение задумался, каково это будет, когда он разобьётся. Будет ли это больно? Он действительно не хотел этого знать, поэтому заставил своё тело повиноваться и сумел расправить только кончики своих кожистых крыльев до точки невозврата. Всё, что он сможет сделать — это проскользить, и ему удалось развернуться так, чтобы изменить своё падение вниз на скольжение к земле всего за несколько метров до удара.

Покачиваясь на гладком камне, Дженсен приготовился к посадке, но его движения всё ещё были ограничены, и одно крыло коснулось земли, заставляя его перевернуться и потерять координацию, пока скалистый выступ внезапно не остановил его. У него болела голова. Болело всё его тело. Дженсен не был уверен, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы заставить свои веки двигаться и приподнять их, но когда ему это удалось, то в глаза ударил слишком яркий свет, который быстро сменился полной темнотой.

***

Эйрик поднялся на большую высоту, намереваясь вернуться на выступ, чтобы оценить ущерб, причинённый Дженсеном, когда почувствовал, что его хвост соприкоснулся с чужим телом. Сверху он наблюдал, как Дженсен камнем падал вниз. Его первым чувством было удовлетворение, и он подавил беспокойство, возникшее, когда он ощутил болезненное жжение в боку.

Он наблюдал, как Дженсен, казалось, взял под контроль своё падение и выровнял полёт далеко внизу, близко к поверхности. Когда младший дракон упал и врезался в скалу, Эйрик ухмыльнулся. Это пойдёт Дженсену на пользу. Он надеялся, что его тело будет болеть ещё несколько дней.

Шум, донёсшийся издалека, заставил Эйрика оглядеть человеческое поселение. Он понял, что их борьба не осталась незамеченной, и теперь группа людей пробиралась туда, где неподвижно лежал Дженсен.

Эйрик знал, что если людям удастся взять Дженсена в плен, Хьялмарр так или иначе освободит дракона. А потом Дженсен расскажет старейшинам о намерениях Эйрика, в чём тот совершенно не нуждался. Он наблюдал, как люди осторожно приблизились к другому дракону, который всё ещё был без сознания. Дженсен, должно быть, сильно ударился головой.

У Эйрика возникла идея. Другие драконы наверняка спросят о местонахождении Дженсена, когда он вернётся один. Если он не скажет правду, это приведёт к спасательной операции и неотвратимому наказанию для него, если только…

Если только он не скажет Хьялмарру, что он, Эйрик, пытался удержать Дженсена от общения с людьми. Если только он не скажет им, что дрался с Дженсеном до крови, чтобы не дать ему пойти к людям. Это объяснило бы его раны и гарантировало то, что никто не попытается помочь Дженсену вернуться. Эйрик ухмыльнулся и поднялся в воздух.

***

Дженсен проснулся от мерцающего света, который почти не освещал его окружение. Всё его тело болело, голова пульсировала, особенно рана на подбородке. Приглушённый шёпот наполнил комнату, и он моргнул, чтобы прояснить зрение и сосредоточиться на чём-то, что не мерцало.

— Он зашевелился, — довольно высокий молодой голос перекрыл шёпот. Дженсен сел и усилием воли подавил лишний шум в голове, чтобы понять, где он находится. Его глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, и он оглядел комнату. Она была примерно вдвое меньше его пещеры в их владениях, а три её стороны были сделаны из твёрдых на вид каменных стен. Четвёртая сторона состояла из толстых металлических прутьев, расположенных примерно в футе друг от друга. Дженсену хватало места, чтобы высунуть голову, но не намного.

По другую сторону решётки было с полдюжины людей. Пять крепких, громоздких мужчин ростом примерно с человека Дженсена. И ещё один… недолетка? Крошечный самец, который едва достигал в высоту бёдер других мужчин. Его карие глаза были широко раскрыты и смотрели на Дженсена в гипнотическом благоговении. Дженсен склонил голову набок и уставился на него.

— Тогда ладно, Джеральд. Он живой, и не похоже, что сильно пострадал. Позаботьтесь о нём, чтобы у нас было достаточно времени для сбора его крови. Мы будем непобедимы для наших врагов, пока у нас есть его кровь.

— Да, милорд, — ответил человек по имени Джеральд.

— По очереди охраняйте его с Эдвардом и Торальдом. Он не должен погибнуть. Но держитесь подальше от огненного дыхания. Стены могут выдержать его, но не мы. Даже с защитой крови.

С этими словами люди повернулись, чтобы уйти, включая того, кого звали Джеральд, и его недолетка. Дженсен остался один. И он знал, что должен выбраться из этого места как можно скорее. Когда все окружающие шумы прекратились, Дженсен продолжил проверять свою тюрьму.

Его огонь только почернил каменные стены. Гранит был далёк от плавления, и Дженсен понял, что это не его выход. Решётка. Металл выглядел менее твёрдым, но когда огненный шар Дженсена достиг его, прутья отразили жар. Так же, как и чешуя Дженсена. Он понял, что люди, должно быть, покрыли решётку драконьим бальзамом. Драконий бальзам представлял собой пасту, которую драконы делали из осыпавшейся чешуи и использовали для огнестойкости своих логовищ и пещер.

Он выяснил, что сможет просунуть голову только через решётку, но протиснуться через неё было невозможно. Если только у него не получится уменьшить свой размер. Его человеческая форма должна быть в состоянии протиснуться довольно легко. За стенами тюрьмы по-прежнему не было слышно ни звука, и Дженсен решил рискнуть. Закрыв глаза, он снова почувствовал, как воздух вокруг него ощетинился и закрутился, а когда всё замерло и он открыл глаза, Дженсен увидел бледную кожу вместо чёрной чешуи.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он подошёл к решётке и перенёс одну босую ногу на другую сторону. Чтобы приспособиться к своему телу, он должен был войти в контакт с прутьями. Однако в ту же секунду, как его кожа коснулась покрытого металла, Дженсен закричал. Его тело горело, и казалось, что в него ударила молния. Он дёрнулся и упал навзничь, мышцы свело судорогой в агонии. Он едва почувствовал прохладную каменистую землю под своей обнажённой кожей, а когда агония стала невыносимой, он потерял сознание.

Джеральд бросился обратно в комнату, когда услышал мучительные крики. Он почти ожидал, что дракон сокрушит стены своим мощным хвостом или согнёт прутья мощью своих предплечий. Вместо этого тот неподвижно лежал посреди комнаты, закрыв глаза, но его тело дёргалось, будто его подключили к электричеству. Одна нога касалась металла, и Джеральд использовал деревянное копьё, чтобы засунуть конечность внутрь камеры. Постепенно дрожь зверя утихла, и он наконец затих. Только лёгкое движение его чешуйчатой груди указывало на то, что он всё ещё жив.


	2. Глава 2

**_15 лет спустя…_ **

Только после того, как первые лучи утреннего солнца коснулись плотной земли перед каменными ступенями, ведущими в подземелье, где они держали дракона, Джаред спустился по этим ступеням с овечьей тушей на плече. Он немного пошатнулся под мёртвым грузом, но быстро взял себя в руки.

В прошлом году, с тех пор как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, Джаред взял на себя задачу охранять чёрного дракона, которого заперли там, когда он был маленьким мальчиком. Ему сказали, что могучий зверь рухнул на землю и был без сознания, и потребовалось пять фургонов и пятьдесят человек и лошадей, чтобы доставить дракона туда, где он сейчас находился. Надёжно запертый в гранитной камере и охраняемый бальзамированной драконьей сталью.

Джаред вспомнил, что его отец был избран охранять дракона, и он, четырёхлетний, достаточно долго приставал к нему, чтобы только мельком взглянуть на зверя. Поэтому отец отвёл его в подземелье вместе с несколькими другими людьми, от чего Джаред был в восторге. Он был там, когда чёрный дракон открыл свои изумрудно-зелёные глаза, и немного испугался, когда тот посмотрел прямо на него. Испуган и загипнотизирован.

Подойдя к решётке, Джаред бросил тушу на землю перед собой. Дракон свернулся калачиком на полу, отдыхая, и только устало открыл один глаз, чтобы проверить, из-за чего поднялась суматоха.

— Привет, Скейлз, — поздоровался Джаред. Дракон только моргнул, а затем снова закрыл глаза. — У меня есть немного еды для тебя, так что будь милым и позволь мне занести её, хорошо?

Дракон только выпустил немного дыма через ноздри. Джаред нахмурился. Он уже некоторое время кормил зверя в одиночку, и у него всегда было впечатление, что Скейлз, как он назвал дракона из-за его впечатляющей чёрной мерцающей чешуи, с нетерпением ждал время кормёжки. Сегодня же он просто казался вялым.

Взгляд Джареда скользнул по массивному телу дракона, запертому в слишком маленьком подземелье, и остановился на зияющей ране в области бедра, из которой всё ещё сочилась сверкающая кровь. Значит, они сделали это снова. Неудивительно, что Скейлз выглядел расстроенным. Джаред с отвращением фыркнул. Он знал, для чего его народу нужна драконья кровь. Он знал, что король Генрих страдает от таинственной болезни, которую врачи пытались вылечить с помощью безумного количества магии крови дракона. Но это всё равно сводило его с ума. Скейлз был живым существом, и Джаред восхищался драконом.

— Они снова это сделали? — прорычал Джаред. Скейлз снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на овцу. — Да, подожди. Я сейчас затащу её внутрь.

Подняв тушу ещё раз, Джаред просунул её сквозь прутья и позволил ей упасть внутрь.

— Знаешь, я в курсе насчёт магии драконьей крови и понимаю, почему король Генрих держит тебя здесь. Но так много всего можно сделать, и с его болезнью я боюсь, что они выкачают тебя досуха, а он всё ещё будет… нездоров. И в любом случае, если они позволят тебе погибнуть, пытаясь спасти короля, он всё равно погибнет, потому что в их распоряжении нет другого дракона…

Скейлз склонил голову набок, разглядывая бессвязного Джареда. Затем он собрался с силами и дунул на овцу пламенем, прежде чем проглотить её двумя укусами.

— …и я имею в виду, что-то, что они получают из твоей крови, может быть сделано с помощью трав и минералов, только это требует больше усилий для изготовления. И больше времени.

Джаред остановился и посмотрел на дракона. Большие зелёные глаза смотрели на него, но выглядели они тусклыми.

— Жаль, что я не могу просто выпустить тебя из этой дерьмовой камеры, Скейлз. Но только у короля есть ключ. И ты слишком большой, чтобы пролезть через эти прутья.

Джаред помолчал. На мгновение, когда он сказал это, ему показалось, что глаза дракона расширились и вспыхнули гневом. Или, может быть, это был страх? Джаред не был уверен. Это был бы первый раз, когда появился намёк на то, что Скейлз понял, что ему сказали.

— Ты только что…? — Джаред замолчал и покачал головой. Это была глупая идея. Да, драконы были разумными существами, но где они могли научиться языку Джареда? Возможно, они просто общались телепатически или вроде того. — Неважно.

Снаружи темницы Джаред услышал беспокойные голоса и шум, людей, бегущих и кричащих. Сгорая от любопытства, он повернулся к лестнице и вышел.

Дженсен смотрел, как мальчик уходит. А может быть, теперь он стал мужчиной? Не то чтобы дракон знал, как люди определяют взрослую жизнь. Но он знал, что должен выбраться из этой тюрьмы сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Он чувствовал последствия постоянной потери крови, и это заставляло его ощущать себя слабым. Раньше люди только парализовывали его из строя драконьей сталью — подобно решёткам его тюрьмы — примерно три раза в год, теперь же это было почти три раза в неделю. Сама кровопотеря, а также постоянное ощущение от удара электрошокером — потому что драконья сталь оказывала на него именно такой эффект — причиняли ему боль.

Рана вокруг чешуи на бедре Дженсена, которую люди всегда открывали, чтобы получить его кровь, даже не зажила, несмотря на продвинутые способности к самоисцелению. Он чувствовал себя вялым и знал, что, несмотря на регулярное питание, теряет вес.

Может быть, ему стоит снова попытаться просунуть свою человеческую форму через решётку? Если он потерял массу в драконьей форме, то это также могло произойти и в человеческой форме. И если он действительно будет осторожен…

Мощный взрыв за пределами подземелья сотряс здание, и крики снаружи усилились. Грязь стекала по гранитным стенам и потолку, покрывая его чешую пылью и вызывая зуд в ране. Что же происходит снаружи?

Ещё несколько ударов, похожих на удары пушечных ядер, раздались с разных расстояний и интервалов. На мгновение Дженсен задумался, не подвергся ли комплекс нападению драконов, но если Хьялмарр не пришёл за ним за последние пятнадцать лет, то уж точно не пришёл бы сейчас. Кроме того, драконы обычно не сбрасывали снаряды или нечто подобное на поселение. Они просто позволили бы ему сгореть в огне.

Оглушительный грохот обрушился на подземелье, и Дженсен почувствовал, как на него падают мелкие куски камня, отскакивая от чешуи, как капли дождя. Как раз в тот момент, когда Дженсен гадал, когда же всё здание рухнет, ещё один снаряд ударил в подземелье, снеся один угол его тюрьмы и позволив пыли эффектно танцевать в лучах солнечного света, который теперь проникал в полутёмную комнату.

Хвост Дженсена оказался придавлен несколькими большими булыжниками, но приличный рывок освободил его. Зелёные глаза изучали дыру в потолке и верхней части одной из стен. Она была приличного размера, но определённо недостаточно большая, чтобы через неё мог протиснуться дракон. Когда пыль улеглась, Дженсен смог увидеть небо над головой. Снаружи время от времени раздавались крики, но далеко не похожие на те, что сопровождали начало атаки. Затем победный рёв наполнил безмолвный воздух, и Дженсен внимательно прислушался.

— Мы захватили короля! Победа за нами! Захватите как можно больше подданных Генриха в плен, ибо король мёртв!

— Да здравствует Освайн! — закричали одновременно несколько голосов.

— И следите за тем драконом, который, как он утверждал, у него есть. Если здесь есть такой зверь, представьте, что мы могли бы с ним сделать.

Дженсен поднял голову. Это звучало не очень хорошо. Он был сыт по горло тем, что его заперли и выкачивали из него кровь. Теперь же был путь к свободе — дыра в стенах его тюрьмы. А дальше… ? Ещё стены.

— Чёрт возьми, нет, — пробормотал Дженсен. Но дыра была узкой, а он был похож на сидящую утку. Был только один выход. И это означало, что он должен был измениться. Чего не делал уже пятнадцать лет.

— Рассредоточьтесь, ищите везде. Такого зверя, как дракон, не так-то просто спрятать.

Вот и всё. Он больше не будет сидеть здесь и не позволит людям снова его использовать. Дженсен закрыл глаза и выпустил немного дыма через ноздри, прежде чем воздух вокруг него закружился, и он чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо, пока, наконец, всё не замерло.

Дженсен вздрогнул. Теперь на его теле не было чешуи, чтобы защитить его, и ощущение было таким же чуждым, как и в первый раз, когда он изменился. Сделав глубокий вдох, Дженсен согнул руки. Пришло время двигаться. Он медленно начал подниматься по обломкам к зияющей дыре. К свободе.

Когда дракон наконец высунул голову из руин, то прищурился от яркого солнечного света. Как только глаза привыкли к яркому свету, он осмотрел местность. Дженсен никогда не видел этого комплекса и замка, в котором жили его похитители. Но теперь всё, что можно было увидеть — это обломки, горящие балки и тела, разбросанные повсюду.

Вдалеке несколько человек рылись в развалинах в поисках ценностей и выживших… и дракона. Дженсен решил не тратить время попусту и вытолкнул себя из ямы. Когда он поднял правую ногу, рана на бедре, из которой всё ещё сочилась сверкающая кровь, болезненно заныла. Он стиснул зубы и завершил движение. Затем опустился пониже и отыскал провал в части массивной городской стены, через который он мог бы пролезть, чтобы покинуть ужасное поселение.

Наконец, укрывшись в пышной траве под деревьями, которые он видел, Дженсен заметил неподвижную человеческую фигуру всего в нескольких шагах от себя. Он уставился на неё, пытаясь определить, жив человек или нет. Однако совершенно противоположная мысль пришла ему в голову, когда он взглянул на одежду этого человека. Драконы никогда не носили одежды. Однако люди всегда так делали. По крайней мере, каждый встреченный Дженсеном человек скрывал своё тело под этими одеждами.

Вздохнув, Дженсен подполз к павшему. Его рубашка была испорчена, пропитана кровью и разорвана в клочья. Брюки, однако, выглядели всё ещё прилично. Раздевание мужчины заняло у Дженсена немного времени. Он не привык иметь дело с одеждой. В конце концов ему удалось подтянуть и застегнуть брюки на бёдрах. Она немного обгорела там, где материал закрыл открытую рану на бедре Дженсена, но зато эффективно скрывала её от любых людей, с которыми он мог столкнуться.

Следуя вдоль стены за линией деревьев, Дженсен стремился перебраться на другую сторону, подальше от заманчивой местности, в которой находилось его королевство. Дженсен подумывал о том, чтобы обернуться и улететь. Но чутьё подсказывало ему, что ни Хьялмарр, ни Эйрик не будут рады видеть его снова. Они изгнали его. Так зачем же туда идти? Нет. Он должен был слиться с людьми, нравится ему это или нет.

Через пару метров Дженсен внезапно упал на землю. Его драконьи чувства покалывало, и он оставался таким же неподвижным, как и тела, по которым он шёл до сих пор. Только один глаз он держал приоткрытым. Из-за стены показалось чьё-то лицо. Ищущее. Рассматривающее. Дженсен затаил дыхание.

— Есть что-нибудь, Артус?

Человек, выглядывавший из-за стены, повернул голову.

— Нет. Только ещё больше трупов. Конечно, никакого золота. И никакого дракона тоже.

С этими словами лицо снова исчезло, и Дженсен понял, что его сердце колотится со скоростью сто миль в час. Это даже близко не было к спокойствию. Через несколько минут Дженсен осторожно поднялся во весь свой человеческий рост. Этот Артус упоминал о телах. И действительно, примерно в двенадцати метрах перед ним была ещё одна человеческая фигура. Когда Дженсен осторожно приблизился, он заметил, что нога человека под каким-то каменным шаром была раздроблена, но его рубашка казалась неповреждённой и почти не окровавленной.

В конце концов Дженсен оделся, прикрыв туловище и ноги. Однако он всё ещё чувствовал себя более обнажённым, чем когда-либо прежде, поскольку человеческое тело имело удивительно мало подобных оружию черт. Конечно, у него были зубы. И ногти. Но они были ничто по сравнению с драконьими зубами и когтями, и Дженсен не был уверен, что знает, как сражаться, будучи человеком. Он нуждался в таком мощном оружии, как шипастый хвост дракона. Потому что этого очень не хватало в его человеческом облике.

Обыскав тело мертвеца, Дженсен достал из кармана брюк нож. Он внимательно посмотрел на него и решил, что так и должно быть. Ему всё ещё нужно было добраться до северной стороны здания, чтобы уйти и посмотреть, как он будет выживать как человек.

Солнце безжалостно пекло Дженсена, и он обнаружил, что его недавно приобретённая одежда просто не могла защитить его от жары так, как его чешуя. Чешуя. Одна мысль о ней заставила Дженсена задуматься, что же случилось с его молодым стражником. Джаред. Он был единственным встреченным им человеком, который проявил к нему хоть какое-то уважение и сострадание.

Дженсену не пришлось долго размышлять, потому что всего через несколько шагов он наткнулся на ещё одно человеческое тело. Тело со знакомыми чертами и длинными каштановыми вьющимися волосами. Дженсен без колебаний наклонился и перевернул человека. На лбу Джареда виднелась зловещая рана, словно сделанная осколком камня на большой скорости, но Дженсен был уверен, что это его молодой охранник. И он был уверен, что молодой человек ещё жив. Просто без сознания. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд Дженсен не мог разглядеть никаких других заслуживающих внимания травм.

— Роден, Артус, у нас достаточно пленников. История с драконом провалилась. Но сейчас у нас по крайней мере около пятидесяти рабочих рабов. Мы можем больше не жить в наших бараках. Убедитесь, что все остальные, кого вы найдёте, мертвы. Пусть такими и останутся.

— Как пожелаете, лорд Освайн, — ответил голос человека по имени Артус.

Дженсен нахмурился. Он не собирался вступать в более тесный контакт с людьми, но если он оставит Джареда здесь, то в конечном итоге его убьют. Джаред был единственным человеком, который когда-либо заботился о нём. Дженсен знал это. Он также знал, на что идёт, когда его сердце решило спасти молодого человека. Он поможет ему исцелиться, а потом отправится в путь. Он был многим обязан Джареду.

Засунув два пальца за правую сторону своих новоприобретённых штанов, Дженсен обмазал их своей кровью, после чего размазал алую блестящую жидкость по ране на лбу Джареда. Энзимы, содержащиеся в ней, будут бороться с любой инфекцией и сплачивать целебные вещества в собственной системе Джареда. Как только всё стихло, Дженсен закинул обмякшее тело Джареда себе на плечи и зашагал дальше. Когда он, наконец, нашёл убежище в полу-пещере вдоль массива, который находился на горизонте комплекса, когда он начал, всё, что мог сделать Дженсен, это как можно мягче уложить Джареда и затем упасть рядом с ним, полностью истощённый.


	3. Chapter 3

Джаред проснулся от слабой пульсации в голове и тёплых лучей солнца на лице. Он чувствовал себя немного как в тумане, но, как ни странно, остальные части его тела не болели. Последнее, что пришло в голову Джареду, было то, что он выскочил из подземелья Скейлза и увидел людей, бегающих в панике, камни размером с человека или больше, бомбардирующие здания. Через зияющую дыру в городской стене он увидел хитроумное приспособление, похожее на гигантскую рогатку, запускающую ещё больше камней, и понял, что должен выбираться.

На секунду он подумал о том, чтобы укрыться в темнице Скейлза, поскольку она частично была под землёй и имела достаточно толстые стены, чтобы противостоять силам дракона. Потом он подумал об отце, единственной оставшейся у него семье, и стал пробираться сквозь человеческие и скалистые препятствия, чтобы найти его.

Услышав своё имя, он поднял глаза и увидел нескольких своих друзей, спасающихся от резни через разрушенную стену. Джаред понял, что выбраться отсюда — единственный способ остаться в живых, тем более он заметил странных солдат, которые захватывали каждого, кто ещё двигался. Поэтому он развернулся и пошёл за своими друзьями. Однако он не успел далеко уйти: жужжание воздуха слева от него было единственным предупреждением о камне размером с кулак, летящим в него. Он попал ему в висок, и Джаред рухнул на землю. Последнее, что он почувствовал перед тем, как погрузиться в темноту, была струйка его собственной тёплой крови, стекающая по щекам.

Моргнув, Джаред приподнялся на локтях и осторожно ощупал лицо в том месте, где камень зацепил его. Не было ни крови, ни свежих порезов. Только слегка приподнятая нежная кожа шрама, образовавшегося над бровью, подсказала ему, что нападение ему не померещилось. Но если рана уже зарубцевалась, то как долго он был без сознания? Голова всё ещё пульсировала, как будто всё случилось совсем недавно. В этом не было никакого смысла.

Сев, Джаред огляделся и обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, где он и как сюда попал. Пейзаж был лишь смутно знаком и слегка размыт, что ещё раз противоречило быстрому заживлению раны на голове. Джаред понял, что лежит на куче листвы, которая была покрыта разорванной рубашкой и скрыта провалом в горном склоне, похожим на пещеру.

Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Джаред уловил слабый запах дыма и жареного мяса. В животе у него заурчало, и Джаред решил последовать за запахом. Завернув за угол пещеры, он остановился как вкопанный, протянув руку, чтобы опереться о камень.

В нескольких шагах впереди него молодой человек, чуть старше его самого, если он не ошибался, сидел на корточках у костра и жарил мясо на палке. Джаред слегка прищурился, разглядывая незнакомца. Его кожа была светлой, с лёгкими веснушками, украшающими его лицо. Каштановые волосы были коротко острижены и торчали во все стороны. Его подбородок был острым, как бритва, а вдоль большей части подбородка тянулся шрам. Когда Джаред поднял голову, он обнаружил, что смотрит в ярко-зелёные глаза. Он знал всех в своей общине, но этого человека — нет. Его охватило смятение.

— Кто… кхм, — прохрипел Джаред и откашлялся. — Кто ты такой?

Вместо ответа незнакомец взял кусок жареного мяса и протянул ему. Пахло вкусно, и Джаред почувствовал, как во рту скапливается слюна. Он был очень голоден, но не позволил себе сдаться и довериться этому человеку. Сглотнув, он проигнорировал предложение.

— У тебя есть имя? Почему твои люди напали на Рокасл? Что случилось с моими друзьями?

Незнакомец вытащил мясо — судя по виду, курицу — и склонил голову набок.

— Рокасл?

Его голос звучал хрипло, как будто им не пользовались целую вечность. И всё же голос звучал полно и приятно.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак. Место, где я живу. Или жил. Я сомневаюсь, что вы оставили что-то нетронутым, не так ли? Что у нас было такого, чего хотели люди из Джеймс Берроу?

Незнакомец пристально посмотрел на него и осторожно покачал головой.

— Я не из Джеймс Берроу, — просто ответил он и откусил кусочек курицы.

Джаред прищурился. Если этот человек говорил правду и он не участвовал в нападении, то откуда бы он взялся? Он не житель Рокасла, Джаред был уверен в этом. Он знал всех людей из своей общины. И он был уверен, что никогда не видел этого человека. Он бы запомнил такую грубую красоту. Джаред решил попробовать другой подход.

— Как я сюда попал? И когда?

Мужчина с золотисто-каштановыми волосами закончил жевать и проглотил свою еду.

— Я принёс тебя. Вчера.

— Ты принёс меня, — повторил Джаред, оглядев незнакомца с головы до ног. Он, конечно, не был маленьким, хотя и немного худощавым, но Джаред знал, что его почти двухметровое тело обладало крепкой мускулатурой, и нести его одному человеку было бы непросто. А учитывая то, что он едва понимал, где находится, это означало, что несли его довольно долго. Незнакомец тупо посмотрел на него и откусил ещё кусочек курицы. У Джареда заурчало в животе. Не говоря ни слова, мужчина снова предложил ему кусок курицы, и на этот раз Джаред согласился.

Он откусил несколько кусочков, заставляя себя жевать тщательно и не проглатывать пищу как волк. Его мысли крутились вокруг того, что незнакомец говорил всё время, пока ел. Внезапно Джаред замер на середине жевания. Через несколько мгновений он снова резко перевёл взгляд на незнакомца.

— Вчера?

Зелёные глаза оторвались от огня, и он пожал плечами.

— Да.

— Нет, этого… Этого не может быть, — нахмурился Джаред. Как и прежде, другой мужчина склонил голову в немом вопросе. — Меня ранили. Порез на брови. И… Я помню, как кровь текла по моему лицу. У меня должна быть рана, едва покрытая струпьями, но… — он снова провёл пальцами по свежему шраму. — Такое ощущение, что ему около недели. Ты не мог принести меня сюда вчера, чувак.

— Да, — пожал плечами мужчина.

— Как же так? Я имею в виду… Как ты это объяснишь? Это просто невозможно.

— У меня была драконья кровь, — тихо сказал незнакомец.

— Драконья кровь? — повторил Джаред как попугай. Это объясняло прогрессирующее состояние исцеления. Но откуда он её взял? Мужчина, казалось, предвидел его вопрос.

— На одном из тел, на которое я натолкнулся, был маленький пузырёк с драконьей кровью. Я искал оружие.

— О, хорошо, — кивнул Джаред. — Подожди, значит, ты был там во время нападения.

— Я не из Джеймс Берроу, — повторил мужчина.

— Значит, ты с Равнин?

Джаред поднял бровь в знак протеста.

— Жил на Равнинах между королевствами?

Мужчина на мгновение задумался, а затем кивнул.

— Да. Я видел, что произошло. И хотел помочь.

— Верно. Так зачем ты привёл меня сюда?

— Они всех перебили. Я спас тебя. Имеет ли значение, почему?

— Для меня имеет, — ответил Джаред.

Незнакомец встал и подошёл к краю уступа, на котором они отдыхали, посмотрев вниз. Глаза Джареда не отрывались от его широких плеч.

— Тебе нужна была помощь, — сказал он, пожав плечами.

Джаред довольно шумно выдохнул, привлекая любопытный смущённый взгляд своего собеседника. Он был немного расстроен. Что же случилось? Почему на них напали? Кто был этот человек, который спас его? Почему он спас его? Почему именно он, а не кто-то другой? И почему этот человек обращается со словами как со змеями? И, что тоже очень давило на сознание Джареда, — что сейчас происходит с его домом? Остались ли выжившие? Неужели люди из Берроу действительно убили всех, кого не взяли в плен? Джаред знал, что должен увидеть это сам.

— Мне придётся вернуться. Посмотрим, смогу ли я найти своего отца. И моих друзей, — заявил он между укусами прекрасно зажаренного цыпленка.

Незнакомец снова наклонил голову, наморщив лоб… Не одобрял? Джаред поднял бровь и сглотнул.

— Пойдёшь со мной?

Положив палку с последним кусочком жареного цыпленка, чтобы Джаред мог взять его, мужчина встал и отошёл на несколько шагов. Джаред смотрел на него, не понимая, что это значит. Мужчина пожал плечами в жесте «как хочешь». Джаред вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, со мной ты не пойдёшь.

— Нет причин, — просто ответил его спаситель.

— Верно. И нет причин назвать мне своё имя, а?

Джаред встал и посмотрел в ту сторону, где на горизонте должен был быть его дом. Как далеко этот человек унёс его? Его решение было окончательным. Он был благодарен за спасение, но он должен был увидеть, что произошло. С его отцом, с его друзьями. И Скейлзом. Был ли дракон всё ещё заперт? Ранен? Убит? Сбежал?

— Тогда ладно, — сказал он, снова повернувшись к незнакомцу. — Спасибо тебе за помощь и за то, что спас меня.

Джаред начал спускаться по каменистой поверхности. Через несколько шагов он услышал, как другой мужчина заговорил.

— Дженсен.

Джаред остановился и обернулся.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Дженсен, — последовал ответ. А потом Дженсен сел у костра, скрестив ноги, и сосредоточился на его разжигании. Джаред на мгновение заколебался.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и пошёл дальше. Он не был уверен, почему надеялся, что Дженсен окликнет или присоединится к нему. Но когда он оглянулся через плечо, Дженсен всё ещё был сосредоточен на огне.

***

После двухчасовой ходьбы Джаред наконец узнал окружающую его местность. Стены общины были уже недалеко. Зарождающееся было волнение, которое он почувствовал в своём сердце, рухнуло мгновением позже, когда Джаред почти упал на первое тело.

Мужчина средних лет, который, как Джаред знал, был рабочим в поле, уставился на него пустыми глазами, грудь представляла собой кровавое месиво от четкого разреза на горле. Джаред несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем его желудок взбунтовался. Повернувшись вбок, он опустошил его до последней капли, и в голове у него помутилось.

В глубине души Джаред знал, что Дженсен был прав. Что чем дальше он будет идти, тем больше и больше будет попадаться тел. Но как бы Джареду ни хотелось развернуться и убежать, он должен был узнать о своём отце. И драконе. Он вытер рот рукавом и зашагал дальше, поглядывая на убитых людей только для того, чтобы убедиться, что это не его отец.

Час спустя Джаред рухнул на обломки на краю повреждённой клетки, в которой содержали Скейлза, совершенно измученный и побеждённый. Он так и не нашёл своего отца, что ничего не значило. На том месте, где он лежал, не было ни одного камня, и человек вполне мог быть похоронен под обрушившимся зданием. Он нашел нескольких своих друзей, мертвых и искалеченных, и вытащил украшенный нож из одного из тел.

Подземелье было загадкой для Джареда. Оно было повреждено, первоначальный вход обрушился. Боковая стена была частично повреждена, но отверстие в ней не должно было быть достаточно большим, чтобы позволить Скейлзу протиснуться. Но от могучего зверя не осталось и следа. Джаред только надеялся, что это означает, что Скейлз свободен, а не пленник Джеймс Берроу.

***

Дженсен краем глаза следил за удаляющейся фигурой Джареда. Если человек почувствовал необходимость вернуться на место бойни, то так тому и быть. Это было не его дело. Сам он не испытывал ни малейшего желания общаться с людьми. Просьба Джареда о компании не представляла никакого соблазна. Дженсен знал, что застрял в своем человеческом обличье, так как не было никакого способа вернуться в Драконье царство, где его явно не хватали и не хотели видеть.

Примерно через час после того, как Джаред ушёл, Дженсен решил, что, возможно, будет разумно найти человеческое поселение и изучить их издалека. Его знания о поведении людей основывались лишь на наблюдениях за своими охранниками. Как бы он ни старался держаться подальше от людей, Дженсен понимал, что ему придется время от времени вступать в контакт, чтобы раздобыть инструменты и одежду, если не еду. Поэтому, зная, в каком направлении ушёл Джаред, Дженсен решил следовать за ним на безопасном расстоянии. Если и был на свете человек, который не желал ему зла, так это Джаред.

Дженсен обнаружил, что двигаться без бессознательного человека было намного легче, и, несмотря на то, что он был заперт в небольшой камере в течение более десяти лет, его мышцы всё ещё помнили, что они работают без устали, независимо от их человеческой формы. Он привёл Джареда к скалам, потому что знал, что там будут пещеры, и это всё, что ему было нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя немного целым. Дженсен даже не осознавал, какое расстояние он преодолел. Теперь, после примерно половины пути назад, Дженсен замедлил бег, решив, что он достаточно близко, чтобы ожидать встречи с людьми.

Чего он никак не ожидал, так это встретить Джареда так скоро. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он услышал впереди шаги и остановился как вкопанный, не зная, оставаться ему на месте или прятаться. Затем он увидел темно-коричневую копну волос между плоскими валунами на перекрестке и расслабился.

Заметив Дженсена, Джаред на мгновение остановился. Затем он яростно затряс головой и направился прямо к нему.

— Господи, что эти язычники сделали с моими друзьями? Они, чёрт возьми, убили их!

Джаред стоял прямо перед Дженсеном, тяжело дыша от гнева и горя.

— Я же тебе говорил, — спокойно ответил Дженсен и немного отступил назад. Джаред невесело усмехнулся.

— Ну да, конечно. Я… просто не могу поверить, что это сделали люди. Все эти бессмысленные убийства, — он ходил из стороны в сторону перед Дженсеном, пока снова не остановился. — Ты случайно не знаешь, что случилось с драконом?

— С драконом? — Дженсен на мгновение замер.

— Да, в подземелье был большой чёрный дракон. С серебристым оттенком чешуи и зелёными глазами, как у ящерицы. Клетка повреждена, но я до сих пор не понимаю, как он выбрался. Или как они его вытащили. Боже, я надеюсь, что эти ублюдки не добрались до него, — Джаред провёл рукой по волосам.

— Я не видел никакого дракона, — искренне ответил Дженсен.

— Я… Это хорошо, я думаю. Слушай, я понимаю, ты не очень разговорчив, но в Рокасле нечего делать. Нечего спасать. Я отправлюсь в Ротир Крик и посмотрю, смогу ли я стать частью их общины. Что ты собираешься делать?

Дженсен моргнул. Он понятия не имел, где находится то место, о котором упомянул Джаред. Но он знал, что, где бы оно ни было, он не готов жить всё время среди людей.

— Вернусь к себе… на Равнины, — сказал он, вспомнив, откуда, как предположил Джаред, он родом.

— О, — пробормотал Джаред несколько разочарованно, но не удивлённо. — Тогда ладно. Думаю, именно здесь мы и расстанемся. Ещё раз спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. Я верю, что, если бы ты не унёс меня, я бы сейчас был просто ещё одним искалеченным телом, распростёртым в развалинах. Береги себя, Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул мужчине и продолжил свой путь по тропинке, ведущей в глубь страны, прочь от разрушенного дома и дороги к пещерам. Дженсен позволил Джареду отойти достаточно далеко, прежде чем последовать за ним на безопасном расстоянии. Он бы знал, если бы Джаред свернул. Чувствительные к запаху железы драконьего языка также работали и в человеческом облике. Наконец, Дженсен облизнул губы и отправился в путь.


End file.
